A Heaven like Will
by IllegalMedications
Summary: Ling Tong figured Gan Ning was the type to play cruel games with him. Gan Ning/Ling Tong R&R.


**A Heaven like Will**

**Ownership: **Characters based on Dynasty Warriors 6 designs.

**Notes:** This is my first fanfic of a pairing in Dynasty Warriors here. I hope you enjoy it. The pairing will be Gan Ning/Ling Tong, mainly because it's the most sensible to me.

**Final:** Please review and rate at the end, and do enjoy.

_________________________________________________________________________

**Late Wish**

It was a clear sunny morning, the sun light cracking through the thin silk curtains that Ling Tong had properly set up the night before. He had talked about the annoyance of having the sun meet up with you before you would have ever enjoyed or anticipated with a few of the Wu soldiers that had the chance to finally talk to the man. Ling Tong seldom ever quieted or looked at perspectives at life with a serious view. Life seemed nothing but a game to him, which easily earned him so friends and enemies all the same. It was great to have a person viewing life in a way fun or disruptive way, as strange as that sounds.

Birds chirped musingly in the clouds of the warm summer morning. The sounds of farming tools and people's conversations were heard in less than a second. His own personal alarm clock. Not only did the intense vivid colors of the sun angered him greatly, but hearing such large commotion from below him was even more irritating. As long as Gan Ning didn't show up this whole day, which was high unlikely, would Ling Tong me happy. Last time he heard, the pirate had left the Wu kingdom for a few days to go fishing.

Dressed up and ready to start the day, the man stepped out of his room, hands behind his waist as his body arched forward to meet with the front of his door. Getting up and making those first few steps were frustrating, and it showed which only gave people more reason to find him lazy.

"Good morning, Ling Tong," Lu Meng greeted, walking just around the corner. It wasn't a shock to see him so deprived of sleep.

"Same to you," he said under his breath, yawning obnoxiously without a though to cover his mouth. His head turned up to meet the ceiling as he had done so. "Can the Heaven's look down at me, finally see I'm suffering over here? I just wish that they will finally stop all the noise. It's too damn early."

"Be careful what you wish for...or God will just smite you." It was a silent answer, but correct nonetheless. Ling Tong's view at it was if someone wanted anything to end, should he just disband from this world himself rather than bring everyone down with him? There was an obvious flaw in his wish that contrasted with his theory.

"Oh- that's right. Wouldn't want the big man to shoot me down," Ling Tong said with wide eyes, faking a worried look that plastered his face. His hands wove in front of him as if a method of self defense from the inevitable. Lu Meng laughed half heartedly.

"Well, if you're feeling up to it, just go down after breakfast and spar with us. You have to remain in shape, my friend."

The younger man rolled his eyes in a childish manner, silently saying his elder's every word as if anticipated.

"Got it, I know."

Like hell I'll go out and spar today! I sparred all day yesterday. This is my time to kick it back a few.

"Right after breakfast."

Lu Meng nodded as the pony tailed man finally finished his reply, turning around slowly to continue on to the next corner to turn. It was odd to say he looked so peaceful under that sunny glow, but then again, anyone could have pulled that off. Anyone besides Gan Ning that is.

Walking off outside the castle, a small sugar cane in his hand to feed on, Ling Tong skidded off to the river, priding himself with bliss and joy after hearing the soothing sounds of the water. It was too much of a pleasure to endure upon hearing nature's bounty.

"Yo, Ling Tong!"

Bells? Right now? Oh, how he wished to be smitten down right now.

"Ling Tong, over here!"

The man turned around, rearing his head with a fake look of excitement on his face. "Ah- G-Gan Ning. Here so soon?" He asked, grinning from one side of his face with a sickly expression taking over.

"I've been out for nearly three days. Fishing. Fishing for three days is pretty long to me. Besides, I already caught a hell of a load to feed the army for days on end. Now, sweep that face away smug little-"

"I figured the sea would whisk you off to a realm where idiots like you could live heavily ever after. Oh, the joys in that!" Ling Tong snickered softly, swinging his sugar cane in the air swiftly before bringing it back down to his lips. "Honestly, I'm serious. Go back and get whisked off by the ocean."

"Yeah, I'll take my death wish from you," Gan Ning sneered, eyes narrowed to an angered fixation. He did not enjoy this welcoming, but it wasn't like he expected anything else. Ling Tong never let go of the fact that it was he who had killed his father. "I was hoping more of a 'Gan Ning? You're back?' kind of deal."

"You did get that. You want it to be more noticeable?" Ling Tong replied, turning his face to the right. "All right." Hands on his hips, he mustered the most annoyed look he could bring up. "You're back? Damn! I was hoping everyone on that hell of a boat returned besides you! Seagulls about the size of a typhoon came down and flew off with you after thinking you were one of them!"

"What the hell? I feed you, and this is the thanks I get?!" Gan Ning retorted smugly, inching closer to Ling Tong with the intent to do harm. There was no one around, he could have knocked his head out and no one would have noticed.

"I don't need to eat anything you give me. I'll just go off to the markets and buy whatever I want rather than whatever you want me to eat. Got it? I'm not your little boy. I don't pride myself on you."

"Know your place." Bells rang fiercely through his ears as Gan Ning's eyes were set just mere inches from his own. "You'd be lucky if I didn't mistaken you for your old man and chop you down."

"Shut up," Ling Tong hissed with the same fiery passion, straightening up to level himself out with the man who killed his father. "You'd be lucky if I decided not to kill you right now."

In a heartbeat, the pirate had a faint smile on his face. A smile? Was he finding amusement out of his frustration? It annoyed him to no end to see this happen time after time again.

"Stop smiling, I'm serious," Ling Tong growled, crossing his arms over his chest as the pirate looked down with a childish play etched in every groove of his expression. His faint smile widened into a grin until a soft chuckle escaped his lips.

"You should apologize every time you say stuff like that. Didn't your old man ever teach you your manners?"

"Like wise, you fucking pirate."

The sound in his voice was terrifyingly serious. Ling Tong was not playing games anymore, but instead heightened to such a degree as to have no tint of fuss in his tone. He wasn't throwing any random word out anymore, but was speaking in a carefully thought out process.

"Do you kiss people with that mouth of yours?" Gan Ning hastened, smiling slightly as he heard Ling Tong's remark. It was rather brave of him to say that. He was the only person that would ever have even thought of such a thing to say. "People should really tell you how to approach others."

"What? And you're any bet-"

His words were suddenly stopped as lips were molded onto his. What was he suppose to do? Ling Tong did not expect this to happen, but more along the lines of more childish bickering. His mind failed to work anything out or process anymore than the kiss that had registered in his head. Heaven forbid this occurrence. Why would this happen? Better question yet, why was he doing this? A slick tongue ran across his, sending a sharp shiver down his spine before letting go.

"What? What the hell! Why would you, you sick bastard!" Ling Tong yelled fiercely, wiping his lips with his sleeve, wincing over the thought of that warm tongue running over his own. It almost made me whimper at the feeling that still lingered in his mouth.

"I was expecting something more than an un-reactive kiss," Gan Ning muttered, smiling softly as h turned around, not leaving, though.

"Why would I return that kiss?"

"You were under some intense passion right there, so I figured the same would happen if I were to say, I don't know, kiss you.

"The day I tongue you until your breath runs dry is the day this boy right here," pointing to himself with a hasty expression, "decides to do Sun Jian."

"He's dead..."

"My fucking point, exactly."

The pirate sneered out in a softly laughter, waving his arm about as he left. The sounds of his laugh were still audible even after his shadowy figure disappeared in to shadows of the trees.

"...Is it too late to take back that wish?" Ling Tong whispered softly to himself as he licked the top of the sugar cane.

_____________________________________________________________________________

**Author's End Note:**

I've always teased around with this pairing. When I finished Ling Tong's story mode in Dynasty Warriors 6, I just had to type of a fanfic.

Of course, I'm not really basing anything expected from the video game. That would be rather dull.

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it. Review, please.


End file.
